Suction therapy that draws blood congestion in internal portions of an affected area into an outer layer, by decompressing the inside of a suction cup, known as a sucker or suction ball using a suction pump or the like, with an opening section of the suction cup tightly adhered to an affected part, or alternatively by decompressing the inside of the suction cup by causing combustion of alcohol etc. inside the cup, and thus sucking in the affected area, and removing congestion of the affected part using an excretion action of remaining blood, is well known.
A cosmetic weight loss method has also been proposed that employs suction therapy that causes dissipation of unnecessary subcutaneous fat by sucking part of the body having excessive subcutaneous fat to be slimmed down into a suction cup.
With this cosmetic weight loss method, there is normally some desire for substantial weight reduction, and even if this type of suction therapy is applied to a cosmetic weight reduction method there is a desire for even more substantial weight reduction.
In view of the above described situation, the object of the present invention is to provide a suction cup for weight loss that can be expected to bring about even more substantial weight reduction.